


Humanizing Soulmates

by darthkeyara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snapedom, M/M, Other, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkeyara/pseuds/darthkeyara
Summary: Severus Snape is a Potions Master with a purpose. His latest invention will either bring him everlasting joy into his life, or unbearable agony and heartbreak.





	Humanizing Soulmates

The bubbling concoction he had been labouring over for months had finally been completed. The plan for this potion had been wracking his brain every waking day and restless night. Each rare and fragile ingredient had been added with agonizing care lest he ruin his invention a third time and have to start the process all over again.

His hands trembled in both anticipation and exhaustion as he slowly dipped the ladle in the cooling potion and poured it into the vial in his other hand. Corking it, he stumbled to the chair at his desk, sat down upon it, and waited.

The smallest of thumps against his office door startled Snape awake from his unintentional slumber. Checking to make sure the vial in his hand was still intact, he wiped away the bit of drool at the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, and quickly walked towards the door and opened it gently.

“You’re here,” he whispered. Moving aside, he opened the door widely to let his beloved guest enter his office.

“I’m entirely sure it will work this time,” Severus began. “The few changes I made should make it more potent, but of course I had to ensure it wouldn’t cause an adverse reaction, and one of the ingredients is so rare and tightly controlled that I had to bribe an official, and-“

His guest raised a hand to prevent the harried Potions Master from nervously ranting further.

Taking a deep breath, Severus calmed his uncharacteristically jittery self.

“Are you sure you wish to try again? The last one caused you such painful tremors, I thought I had killed you.”

His beloved nodded, and hopped forward a single step. Severus gathered his wits, and knelt before his soulmate.

Trevor, with complete love and trust shimmering in his brownish red eyes, opened his mouth. Severus uncorked the vial, emptied its contents, and stepped back to fearfully await the results.

As he feared, Trevor began to tremble as he had before. Tears welled in Severus’s eyes as he watched on in agony. A moment later though, Trevor began to glow. The glow quickly became intense, so intense Severus had to turn his head aside and shield his eyes. Later, when he would view the memory of this momentous occasion in his Pensieve, he would only assume that the odd, soft, melodic clanging of unseen chimes was a sign sent by Magic Herself, bestowing her blessings upon the odd, soulmated couple.

Severus started at the feeling of human hands gently grasping the arm shielding his eyes. Severus uttered a quiet gasp at the angelic human face smiling close to his own. Tears filled his eyes as Trevor’s newly humanized arms wrapped themselves in a loving embrace around the misunderstood Potions Master, who heaved sobs of unbridled joy into the naked chest of Trevor, the Toad No More.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank the Snape haters of the Internet that inspired this ship to even exist. Your absurd defense of a fictional amphibian has inspired myself and the Snapedom community on Tumblr to tumble into the rabbit hole of absurd Harry Potter crackships. It’s a madness I happily partake in, and now provide an official contribution to.


End file.
